Sombras de un amor marchitado
by DianaMayra
Summary: Un amor seco, que el viento llevó dejando sólo dolorosos recuerdos, ¿Por qué tan cruel castigo? ¿Qué tiene de malo amar a una persona? ¿Qué tiene de malo querer proteger a esa persona? ¿Qué tiene de malo que esa persona sea tu propia hermana gemela?. Twincest RinxLen T momentáneamente, luego de ciertos capítulos M
1. El dolor de tenerlo todo,y no tener nada

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es mío sólo la historia

La habitación amarilla, algo desordenada y solitaria, se lograba percibir a primera vista que no había sido limpiada desde hace mucho tiempo. Emanaba desde todos lados un aire de tristeza y una sensación inigualable de soledad, pero la habitación no estaba vacía, entre las dobladas sábanas, se encontraba un rubio, durmiendo al parecer, con los cabellos desordenados y la boca entre abierta, no dejaba de susurrar en sus sueños el nombre de una persona, que al parecer era importante para él.

Rin… Rin-Decía entre sueños el adormilado rubio, con una sonrisa en sus labios y lágrimas en sus ojos. Su dulce fantasía fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta y una voz llamándolo.

Len…Len, hijo, despierta-Se logró escuchar una voz ronca, grave, aunque en tono muy bajo, a pesar de que la gran puerta amortiguaba casi todo el sonido, fue suficiente para despertar al adolescente y sacarlo de su mundo de sueños. El rubio que respondía al nombre de Len, miró con enojo la puerta para luego gritar.

¡Ya voy!- Trató de disimular su voz algo temblorosa debido al reciente llanto, cosa que no logró completamente.

Len, ¿Estabas llorando?-Pregunto su padre al otro lado de la puerta. Éste trató de abrirla, sin embargo estaba llaveada desde el interior-Hijo, abre la puerta-Suplicó su padre, en un intento por razonar con su hijo.

No-Respondió secamente Len, colocándose de espaldas a la puerta.

Del otro lado de la puerta, un rubio de edad bastante avanzada, tenía varias lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, tapaba su boca con su mano derecha para evitar que su hijo lo escuche llorar.

Está bien, pero... si quieres hablar, aquí me tienes, y me tendrás siempre-Esbozó una triste sonrisa, pero que no pudo ser percibida por el rubio debido a la gran barrera de madera que los separaba.

Eso es lo que más lamento-Dijo el rubio, con lágrimas en sus ojos pero soltando esas crueles palabras con una voz tan fría, e inexpresiva, que su anterior llanto, quedó en el olvido.

El padre simplemente se limitó a salir y dejar en paz a su hijo, con el llanto retenido haciéndole presión en su garganta, decidió salir de la casa, e ir a algún lugar en donde pueda estar en soledad, y así desahogarse en silencio.

El rubio se quedó la misma posición. Al notar que su padre ya no se encontraba detrás de la puerta estalló en lágrimas, dejando salir todo lo anteriormente retenido, lanzaba maldiciones al aire y se insultaba a sí mismo, continuó asé por varios minutos, hasta que el dolor de garganta se hizo demasiado y el ardor de sus ojos presente, detuvo su llanto, acostándose boca arriba, con la mano derecha cubriéndola para evitar dejar salir sus sollozos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-Seguía repitiendo el joven, tratando de calmar su llanto.-Todo es mi culpa, perdóname Rin, perdóname.-Las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes en sus bellos ojos azules -¡Perdóname!-Soltó un grito desgarrador, con tanta fuerza que hizo que sus cuerdas vocales no dieran más y lo obligaran a callarse definitivamente. A tan solo media cuadra de la enorme casa, caminando el padre logró oír el lamento de su hijo, soltando un largo y grave llanto, seguido de unas dolorosas palabras.

Perdóname, Len, espero que algún día entiendas que lo hice por su bien, perdóname-Continuó llorando el adulto, caminando por las solitarias calles, extrañamente vacías a pesar de ser una mañana de lunes, en donde debería haber mucho movimiento debido a que los jóvenes comenzaban las clases, y los adultos debían irse a trabajar.

Ya una vez calmado completamente, levantó su vista, y se giró hacia un pequeño mueble que había al costado de su cama, donde había un marco con una foto de dos rubios, ambos exactamente iguales, vestidos de manera similar, arriba de una aplanadora dándose un tierno beso en los labios. Al ver esta imagen no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería irse lo más pronto de esa infernal casa que solo malos recuerdos le traía y salir a buscar incansablemente aquella felicidad que cruelmente se le había arrebatado.

Te prometo que volveré, te prometo que algún día te encontraré, no me importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, ni cuánto dinero necesite, pero te prometo que no me rendiré-Dichas estas tristes palabras tomó entre sus manos la fotografía, abrazándola y estrechándola suavemente en su pecho, como si ese pequeño objeto pudiera transmitirle algo de la felicidad que sus dos personajes emanaban. Colocó devuelta la fotografía en su lugar, y observó a su lado un reloj digital que marcaba las seis y media de la mañana, había estado llorando durante media hora, debería de levantarse rápido para alistarse y lograr llegar al colegio, cambió su centro de atención hacia la ventana de la habitación, la cual se encontraba abierta completamente, y logró distinguir un cielo gris, apagado, sin ningún rastro aparente del sol. Suspiró tristemente.

Desde el día en que te apartaron de mí, el cielo perdió su color-Dijo mientras volvía a acostarse.-No iré a clases, después de todo no me hace falta-Terminó de decir mientras se disponía a dormir de nuevo.

Y la verdad es que tenía razón, él era el mejor estudiante de todo el colegio, su promedio siempre fue de diez, todas las chicas, sean de primero segundo, tercero, cuarto o quinto año, estaban completamente enamoradas de él, cómo si a su alrededor hubiera una especie de droga que actúa como afrodisíaco, la cual lleva consigo y esparce por todo lugar al que valla. Sin embargo, aunque las chicas hicieron hasta lo imposible por tener un poco de su amor y atención, él las rechazaba fríamente, pues no quería a nadie cerca suyo, sus demás compañeros no le hablaban, pero no porque no quisieran, sino por el simple hecho de que el que se atreviera a hablar con el rubio terminaba despreciado, obligado a retirarse con la cola entre las patas como un simple perro al que su amo regañó.

No había persona alguna que se atreviera a hablarle, sabiendo de su reputación de chico solitario y cruel, pocas personas sabían cómo era en realidad antes, un chico dulce, y alegre que irradiaba juventud y felicidad por donde se lo mirase, que tenía amor por la vida, pero desde ese día, el rubio cambió drásticamente, reemplazó los vivos colores de sus ropas por unos tonos grises, negros, y pocas veces marrones, si se encontraba de "buen humor" si rechazar a cualquier persona sólo evitando la palabra "lárgate" al final, podía llamarse buen humor.

Las únicas dos personas que podían mantener un leve contacto con él eran un chico peliazul, con ojos del mismo color, que siempre vestía una bufanda, tenía diecisiete años, un año más que Len, y una rubia, de cabellos y ojos ámbar, el cual siempre llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, ella tenía dieciséis años, iba al mismo curso que Len, y se sentaba a unos bancos más adelante que el.

La única persona con la que podía ser él, descargarse y hablar, era la bibliotecaria del colegio, una mujer dulce de veintitrés años, de cabellos blancos siempre atados un una cola baja con un moño blanco detallado en violeta, y ojos profundamente rojos, los cuales daban una primera impresión algo dudosa, pero al conocerla bien, podía denotar su dulzura y afición por los libros, tenía un oscuro pasado el cual trataba de ocultar a toda costa, a los dieciséis años, su madre falleció, dejándola sola con su padre, pronto calló en el vicio de la bebida por dos años, hasta que su padre la echó de la casa, obligada a ir a rehabilitación, en donde logró salir adelante, y conseguir trabajo como bibliotecaria a los diecinueve en uno de los colegios más reconocidos de Japón.

Conocía desde hace unos años al rubio, desde que él tenía doce, siempre que tocaba la campaña que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, el llegaba junto a una niña de igual aspecto, ambos con sus bentos, y se sentaban los tres a leer libros, representarlos y a veces Haku aceptaba leerles algunas historias infantiles.

Se encontraba en un estado entre el sueño y la vigilia, cuando una melodía cantada por una voz aguda y dulce resonó por toda la habitación, sin ganas agarró el celular que reposaba sobre su mesa de luz, viendo el nombre en el identificador de llamadas contestó vagamente.

¿Qué quieres, Neru?-Cuestionó Len bostezando.

Len, ¿No vendrás a clases? Kaito y yo te estuvimos esperando-Se escuchó a través del altavoz

No me hace falta, hoy… no desperté bien-Simplemente contestó el rubio recordando el pequeño altercado que tuvo con su padre esa mañana.

Len, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, sabemos que duele, nosotros también extrañamos a-Antes de poder terminar la frase, la persona con la que estaba hablando cortó.

Había cortado la llamada por el simple hecho de que no quería que se lo recordasen, no quería que re recordaran que duele, no quería que le recordaran que sufre, no quería que le recordaran que ya no está, con un agudo dolor en el pecho comenzó a marcar varios números en su celular.

Por favor, contesta-Rogaba porque la persona a la que llamaba contestara.

¿Hola?-Por fin, pensaba el rubio, esbozó una media sonrisa con tristeza.

Hola, Haku-san ¿Podría ir a la biblioteca a hablar con usted?-Preguntó tímida y tristemente el rubio.

¿Len-kun? Por supuesto, ven te estaré esperando-Se escucharon algunos ruidos en medio de la llamada, sillas siendo arrastradas y algunos libros cerrándose –Hoy no hay nadie, estaré en "El reino secreto"-Anunció en tono nostálgico la peliblanca, emoción que pasó al joven que estaba al otro lado del altavoz.

Si… voy en camino-Colgó el teléfono, se levantó de la cama y se preparaba para ir a la biblioteca.

Salió de su casa vistiendo pantalón y zapatos negros, una remera de color verde musgo, con la frase "Hate the life" escrita, su cabello estaba recogido en su típica coleta alta, con el flequillo despeinado como siempre, traía una campera de cuero negra en sus manos, pues al parecer haría frío esa tarde.

Al llegar a la biblioteca escolar, ubicada en la entrada del colegio, entró por una puerta de bordes blancos hecha de vidrio, y pudo observar como en ese lugar no había ninguna persona, rápidamente pasó por una puerta de madera que le llegaba hasta las caderas hacia el escritorio en dónde la bibliotecaria siempre debería de estar, caminó entre unas estanterías llenas de libros hasta que llegó a una puerta de madera clara. Sonrió tristemente al recordar cómo de niños solían ir allí para encontrarse con su amiga mayor, sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta con ella, encontrándose con una peliblanca vestida con una pollera negra ajustada unos centímetros antes de las rodillas, una camisa blanca y unos tacones del mismo color que la pollera. Inmediatamente la peliblanca señaló una silla a su lado, Len tomó asiento, y sin poder aguantar más su dolor rompió en llanto recargándose en el hombro de la bibliotecaria, quién le abrazó la cabeza maternalmente, consolándolo.

Len-kun, dime ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta por antemano que le iba a dar el rubio.

La extraño-Dijo entre jadeos el joven, abrazando más a la peliblanca, esperando tener un consuelo por parte de esta.

Yo también, Len-kun-Comenzó a disminuir su tono de voz-Yo también-Y comenzó a llorar en silencio, levemente esperando que el rubio de desahogara.

La amaba, Haku-san, aún la amo, y la extraño… ¿Qué tiene de malo amar a una persona? ¿Qué tiene de malo querer protegerla de todo mal? ¿Qué tiene de malo querer besar a esa persona? ¿Qué tiene de malo querer abrazarla? … ¿Qué tiene de malo que esa persona sea tu propia hermana gemela? –Rompió en llanto el joven rubio, esperando la dichosa respuesta de la mayor.

Nada, Len-kun, nada-Dijo convencida mirando al techo la bibliotecaria-Lo único malo, lo único injusto, el único error del mundo es la sociedad, hipócrita, que no tiene nada mejor en el mundo que criticar la vida de las personas-Afirmó con rabia secándose las lágrimas.

Pero, tal vez hice algo malo, algo imperdonable, que hizo que merezca este castigo-Intuyó el Kagamine.

¡Por supuesto que no!-Dijo casi gritando la mujer-Len-kun, ni tú, ni Rin, hicieron nada malo, los únicos equivocados fueron sus padres, al tomar semejante decisión tan precipitadamente, como si fuera que estar alejados de por vida los fuera a "curar" o "arreglar" así de simple, como si fueran simples robots, o aparatos que con solo mover unos circuitos se olvidaran de todo, el único error fue la decisión de sus padres, no de ustedes-Concluyó Haku soltando al rubio para mirarlo a los ojos.

Tienes razón Haku-san, ellos son los culpables-Afirmó Len.

No me malentiendas, el que ellos hayan tomado decisiones equivocadas, no significa que debas odiarlos, primero debes conocer el motivo de sus acciones para saber el porqué de sus errores, lo único que intentaban hacer era protegerlos-Trató de corregirse la mujer.

¿Protegernos? ¡¿Protegernos?!-Comenzó a gritar el alterado rubio-¡¿De qué querían protegernos?! ¡¿De nosotros mismos?! ¡¿Como si fuéramos vulgares animales salvajes que en cualquier momento atentemos contra la vida del otro?!-Gritó entre llantos y jadeos un destrozado Len, dejando que su ira lo dominara.

No, Len-Simplemente dijo Haku, con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro- Ellos no entienden su punto de vista eso es todo-

Pe…Perdón, Haku-san, no debí gritarte, eres la única persona que lograba entendernos, y ayudarnos cuando nadie más lo hacía, no debo pagarte de este modo-Se arrepintió Len bajando la mirada y relajándose.

No importa, se que estás alterado, Len-kun ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Te sientes bien físicamente?-Preguntó preocupada la mujer.

No fue sorpresa para el rubio que la mujer se preocupara por u salud y bienestar, después de todo siempre fue así, ella desde pequeños cuidaba muy bien de los gemelos, pero no porque ellos lo necesitaran, o porque en su hogar no había los recursos para subsistirlos o cómo si sus padres les prestaran atención, para nada, los Kagamine eran una familia de clase media-alta, con recursos más que suficientes para vivir cómodamente, y los padres de los gemelos, eran probablemente las personas más amorosas y responsables del mundo, siempre atentos a la más mínima necesidad de sus hijos, dispuestos a responder cualquier cosa, antojo, capricho, o lo que fuera que alguna vez necesitasen.

Haku siempre fue como una segunda madre para los gemelos, desde que se conocieron Haku vio a los hermanos como los hijos que siempre deseó, pero nunca tuvo, y se dispuso a cuidarlos en caso de que lo necesitasen, nunca deseó que las cosas terminaran como en el presente, pero ya nada se podía cambiar, no había vuelta atrás, sólo quedaba seguir luchando para salir adelante.

No como mucho últimamente, perdí alrededor de siete kilos, y el único dolor que tengo no se puede curar con una simple inyección-Al escuchar esas palabras la peliblanca palideció totalmente, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

¡Len-kun! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no te cuides?!- "Y ahora viene el sermón" pensó Len dando una pequeña sonrisa de lado-Haku-san, gracias por preocuparte por mí, sabes que desde ese día en el que decidimos hablarte de nuestro "caso", con Rin, fuiste nuestra única confidente, y amiga verdadera- Comenzó a relatar el rubio- Pero… desde el incidente – Esbozó una sonrisa y entre lágrimas dijo- Tu te transformaste en la única figura materna que ahora tengo- Haku no pudo evitar soltar varias lágrimas- No solo eres mi única figura materna, también eres mi único ejemplo, mi modelo a seguir, y mi soporte, contigo puedo ser quien soy, aliviarme, y eso es lo que más aprecio en el mundo, gracias-Finalizó Len entre hipidos, llanto, y agradecimiento.

Haku estaba en shock, esas eran las palabras más conmovedoras que le habían dicho en su vida entera, le hicieron saber que, tal vez para las demás personas no era nada más que una bibliotecaria que trabajaba en la escuela para mantenerse, pero para Len, era algo más, era una madre, un ejemplo, un modelo a seguir, y eso, la hizo sentir menos inútil, le hizo saber que alguien la apreciaba, alguien confiaba en ella, lo cual hizo que su corazón rebosara de una inmensa alegría, sabía algo, solo una cosa, nunca debía fallarle ni a Len, ni, aunque no esté más con ella, a Rin. Abrazó al Kagamine, quien correspondió de inmediato el abrazo, llorando en su pecho, mojando levemente su camisa blanca y su identificación de la biblioteca.

No, Len-kun-Dijo secándose las lágrimas mirando a los ojos celestes del joven-Gracias a ti, por darme una razón por la cual seguir viva, y dos personas, por las cual luchar-Abrazó al rubio por última vez, de manera corta, hasta que su compañero dejo de llorar y pudo calmarse.

Ven, vamos a comer algo, es por tu bien, recuerda que… ella no hubiera querido verte así-Comentó la bibliotecaria

Tienes razón, Haku-san, muchas gracias-Agradeció Len mientras se ponía de pie

Yo invito, te compraré un banana Split, tu favorito ¿Qué te parece?-Dijo feliz Haku tomando por los hombros al Kagamine y guiándolo hacia la salida.

Gracias, creo que, algo frío no me vendría nada mal-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Así se habla, vamos-Dicho esto cerró con llave el pequeño escondite.

Se abrieron paso entre las enormes estanterías, pasando por la pequeña puerta de madera que separaba el área de los estudiantes del escritorio de la bibliotecaria, al salir de la biblioteca siguieron caminando por un sendero gris, hasta lograr salir de la escuela y perderse de vista entre las veredas llenas de gente.

Konnichiha mina-san! (si, aprendí como escribir hola en japonés, ahora tomo clases de ese idioma :D) tarde mucho, porque en cierta parte no supe como continuar, pero ¡Watashi ha, eh vuelto! Espero reviews Sayonara minna-san


	2. En busca de la felicidad

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertenece a Crypton Future Media y Yamaha, sólo la historia es mía.

XXI: Veintiuno en números romanos.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, de un día gris, oscuro y monocromático, en el centro de Tokio, había un café estilo tradicional japonés, pero que no dejaba de lado las variadas tecnologías ni las comodidades del siglo XXI, dando una perfecta combinación entre el estilo rústico tradicional y el moderno. Sentados en una de las mesas, se encontraban dos personas charlando cómodamente, una peliblanca, la cual tomaba tranquilamente un café con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha cortaba un pedazo de una pequeña tarta con cubierta azul violácea, probablemente de arándano o mora, y un rubio quien había ordenado un Banana Split, siendo éste acompañado por un vaso de tamaño considerable, de batido de chocolate y banana, bebida la cual ya venía incorporada con el pedido del Banana Split, pues era uno de los combos del local. Éste último no comía casi nada de su pedido, y la mujer al ver que la mitad del helado del chico ya se había derretido casi por completo, se preocupó así que trató de sacar un tema que la traía preocupada desde hace mucho.

Len-kun, verás, sé que no hablamos nunca de esto pero- Comenzó a hablar la peliblanca- Cuando estés listo, ¿Podrías relatarme que sucedió exactamente esa noche?- Preguntó dejando de lado su café, esperando la respuesta de su acompañante.

Haku-san-Tomó la palabra ahora el rubio- Sé que tienes curiosidad de saber que fue lo que ocurrió-Dijo el chico metiendo una cucharada de helado con un trozo de banana en su boca-De hecho, tienes todo el derecho a querer saber lo sucedido, pero… agradecería que no me preguntaras eso por ahora, no me siento de buen humor como para hablar de ese tema en este momento, por favor-Suplicó el joven.

Por supuesto Len-kun, perdóname, esperaré a que estés listo para hablar, y cuando lo estés, estaré siempre dispuesta a escucharte, y lo sabes –Le animó la bibliotecaria.

Muchas gracias Haku-san, lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho-Dijo el Kagamine.

Pero Len-kun, deberías comer más, por favor, hazlo por mí, hazlo por ella, no queremos verte así-Trató de convencer al rubio Haku.

Tienes razón-Dicho esto el rubio comenzó a comer con un poco más de entusiasmo su pedido.

En cuestión de minutos, habían terminado sus platillos, y cuando pagaron la cuenta se retiraron del lugar. Haku observaba disimuladamente la expresión del rubio, con un semblante de tristeza que no era difícil de percibir a simple vista. Dedujo lo que estaba pensando, contagiándose de la tristeza que irradiaba su joven amigo. Con un poco de nerviosismo, comenzó a hablar.

Sabes que no fue tu culpa- Le dijo la mujer de ojos rojos –Fue sólo una mala decisión de los adultos, tus padres, no debieron hacerlo.- Decía la joven mayor al chico.

Sí lo fue-Dijo secamente el joven rubio-De no ser por mis estúpidos impulsos, ella estaría aquí en este momento-Finalizó mientras los gemidos de tristeza hacían aparición y su voz poco a poco se consumía.

No fue culpa de ninguno de los dos-Dijo la mujer-Fue sólo una mala coincidencia, Len-kun, me cansé de verte sufrir, quiero ayudarte, quiero ayudarlos a ambos, pero no puedo, y eso me hace sentir impotente-Confesó la peliblanca comenzando a hipar por culpa del leve dolor que le causaba su garganta al contener el llanto.

Por favor, Haku-san, ayúdame, ayúdame a encontrar a Rin, quiero verla, abrazarla, besarla, sentirla mía otra vez-Decía entre lágrimas el rubio- Quiero sentir… aunque sea por un momento… quiero volver a sentir que si estamos juntos, nada más importa…-Dicho esto encaró a la bibliotecaria- Por favor Haku-san… mamá, por favor, ayúdame a recuperar mi felicidad perdida-Rogó intensamente un destrozado Len.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la mujer adulta rompiera en lágrimas, abrazando al joven, afirmando con la cabeza miles de veces. Esas palabras le llegaron al corazón, hicieron que por fin, se sintiera completa, sabía que alguien necesitaba su ayuda, que alguien la necesitaba, y por nada del mundo dejaría que le arrebatasen sus únicos dos motivos de vida.

Si, Len-kun por supuesto-Casi gritaba la mujer de alegría.

Mamá-Rompió en llanto el Kagamine abrazando a la única figura materna que tuvo hace casi tres años.

Len-Dijo la mujer con un hilo de voz, soltado lágrimas-Te prometo que la encontraremos-Afirmó tomando de los hombros a Len, secándose las lágrimas, mientras el chico hacía lo mismo frotándose la manga de su remera una y otra vez hasta que la gotas que entristecían su rostro desaparecieron.

Vamos Haku-san, por favor, comencemos cuanto antes, ya quiero tener a mi amada Rinny entre mis brazos otra vez-Dijo con entusiasmo y tristeza el joven.

Vamos a la biblioteca de la ciudad, ahí tenemos el registro de los habitantes de Tokio, seguro encontraremos algo útil-Habló convencida la mujer.

Vallamos entonces-Contestó el Kagamine casi arrastrando a la peliblanca llevándola en dirección de donde se encontraba la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Por favor, come-Rogaba una chica, con pelo color aqua recogido en dos coletas, de ojos del mismo color, con un helado de chocolate en su mano, que había comprado hace un momento y empezaba a derretirse.

No gracias, Miku-chan-Le contestaba triste su amiga, apartando el helado de su rostro y volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos mientras observaba por el gran ventanal de su izquierda.

Rin, sabes que estás mal, debes comer, por favor, bajaste mucho de peso, estás débil, debes hacerlo, me preocupo por ti por favor, te traeré lo que quieras, pero come algo, hazlo por mí, ¿Lo harías?-Trató de persuadir tristemente la joven peliaqua a su amiga.

Está bien, Miku, ¿Podrías traerme una naranja, por favor?-Pidió levemente sonrojada Rin, pues no era costumbre suya hacer que las demás personas se encarguen de lo que ella debería hacer.

Por supuesto, Rin, espérame unos minutos- Dicho esto la chica de las coletas salió disparada hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Rin volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, al frente de la institución, se encontraba una pequeña plaza, en donde siempre podía ver a los niños jugando, riendo, divirtiéndose, y a veces, lograba ver algunas parejas jóvenes, abrazadas, tomadas de la mano o besándose, aquellas imágenes le traían nostalgia, una gran nostalgia que llenaba todo su ser, y le daban ganas de salir corriendo en ese mismo instante en busca de aquella felicidad que le faltaba, aquella persona que con unas simples palabras la hacía estremecerse, aquella persona que con una simple sonrisa le alegraba sus día, aquella persona que le habían arrebatado injustamente.

Por favor, vuelve, te lo suplico… me haces falta-Susurró la chica dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla, la cual secó inmediatamente al ver que su amiga y la profesora hacían aparición en el salón.

Te buscaré, te encontraré… y te juro por mi vida que volveremos a ser como antes… Len-Juró Rin mientras se paraba, hacía una reverencia a la maestra, y tomaba asiento dispuesta a prestar atención en la clase.

Konnichiha minna-san, me tomo bastante tiempo hacer el capítulo y me disculpo por la tardanza, estoy enferma y desde ayer (27-04-16) no voy a clases hasta el viernes (29-04-16) así que me puse a escribir, también las demoras se deben en parte a mi situación amorosa, verán pasé de estar soltera a estar en una relación (si, lo sé, mis condolencias al chico ;-;) así que estuve entre el colegio mi novio y FanFiction además, la semana que viene comienzan los exámenes, así que tendré que estudiar, y casi no voy a tener tiempo para escribir, pero dejo el segundo capítulo de "Sombras de un amor marchitado" listo, sin más que decir, Sayonara minna-san!


	3. I found you

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece

El timbre sonó marcando el final de las clases, tomando su mochila se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón sin despedirse de nadie. Caminó por la fría calle cabizbaja, en soledad, siendo acompañada únicamente por aquel frío viento invernal. Faltaban tan sólo dos semanas para que lleguen las vacaciones de invierno, y ya había comenzado la semana de exámenes, con bastante anticipación, cabe resaltar.

Suspiró levantando la vista del suelo, frotando sus manos cubiertas por un par de guantes de color amarillo con rayas naranjas, la noche había caído rápidamente, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a tan solo unos metros de la puerta de su casa, cuando se percató de esto, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y, tomando un pequeño juego de llaves doradas sujetas a un llavero con forma de aplanadora, abrió la puerta entrando a su hogar.

Ya llegaste, Rinny, ¿Quieres tomar sopa? –Preguntó una mujer alta, rubia y de ojos azules con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No- Respondió secamente Rin, borrando la sonrisa de su madre al instante en el que terminó de decir aquel monosílabo.

Ya veo, ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu tarea? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? – Cuestionó esperanzada la mujer, esperando que su hija aceptara para poder pasar algo que no había tenido desde hace años: Tiempo de calidad con su hija.

Ya te lo he dicho, ya estoy grande como para que me digas qué debo hacer, cómo debo actuar o con QUIÉN debo estar –Gritó harta la rubia calzándose devuelta y saliendo por segunda vez de su casa en ese día cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Su madre se quedó parada observando la puerta por unos momentos, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y recorrían toda su cara para luego caer al piso. Desde que se mudaron a la localidad de _Hiroshima_ , su antes maravillosa relación con su hija se había desplomado, y ella sabía muy bien el porqué, sin embargo no podía permitirse que aquel _incidente_ volviera a ocurrir. Muchas veces se preguntaba si hacía lo correcto, si hizo lo correcto, si eso era lo correcto, aunque su lado racional siempre contestaba que si, una pequeña parte en su interior le gritaba que volvieran a Tokyo, que eso no era malo, que su hija tenía derecho a estar con quien quisiera, pero luego recordaba porqué decidieron vivir en este lugar, las graves consecuencias sociales y jurídicas que tenían al ser sólo adolescentes.

Perdóname Rin –Susurró antes de caer de rodillas con las manos cubriendo su cara, llorando desconsoladamente.

Sabía exactamente a donde ir, siempre que ocurrían este tipo de situaciones ocurría a su mejor confidente, a la única persona que podía contenerla.

Por favor, dime que estás en casa –Rogaba Rin mientras corría aguantando las ganas de llorar, empujando a cualquier persona que se atravesara en su camino.

Fue así como se topó con una casa de tamaño considerable, de estilo modernizado, con paredes rosadas y techo de color marrón claro, la casa estaba protegida por rejas de color blanco, y en el jardín podían observarse diversos tipos de flores de varios colores, abundando el ya mencionado color rosa pastel, y destacándose un camino de piedras grises que llevaba desde el portón de las rejas, hasta la entrada de la casa, rodeado de arbustos de tamaño mediano lleno de flores rojas.

En cuanto reconoció aquella casa, entró corriendo por el portón que ya estaba, para su suerte, des llaveado, dejando que se cierre por el viento. Tocó la puerta repetidamente hasta que esta se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de una mujer adulta, de unos veinticinco años, de cabello largo y rosado, que vestía una bata del mismo color, y unas pantuflas igual, pero de una gama más fuerte.

¿Rin?- Preguntó la pelirosada, pero antes de que la invitara a pasar la rubia se abalanzó hacia ella rompiendo en llanto y abrazando a la confundida mujer.

Luka, no puedo más- Decía entre lágrimas la adolescente, aferrándose a la ahora alarmada pelirosa.

¡Rin! Ven pasa pequeña – Le hizo entrar a una sala de color blanco, iluminada únicamente por la chimenea humeante, que le daba un toque acogedor al lugar, se sentaron en un sofá marrón, que estaba en frente de la chimenea, el cual hacía juego con otros dos del mismo color, pero individuales.

Ahora sí, dime que pasa- Intentó calmar a la alterada rubia.

Lo extraño mucho, quiero volver a mi casa, quiero regresar a Tokyo, todos los días pienso en él, me peleo con mi mamá, no aguanto más vivir en este lugar, me siento atrapada, eres la única persona que me entiende-Continuó llorando y desahogándose la Kagamine.

Tranquila pequeña, ya todo pasará, y volverán a estar juntos- Trataba inútilmente de convencer a la chica de que dejase de llorar. –Está bien, ya no puedes vivir así, te estás haciendo cada vez más daño, y no quiero que intentes dañarte a ti misma como la última vez-Decía enojada y a la vez preocupada la mujer mientras tomaba de los hombros a la rubia y la obligaba a mirarla.

La pelirosa hablaba con la verdad, pues hace unos meses, al denotar que la rubia había faltado a sus clases de ética, biología, fisicoquímica y educación física, las cuales juntas formaban cinco horas de falta, estando ausente casi toda la jornada escolar, siendo matemáticas la única materia a la cual se presentó, al entrar a clases.

Estaba recorriendo las instalaciones del instituto, a paso rápido con su preocupación y su ritmo cardíaco aumentando a medida que pasaban los minutos y no lograba encontrar a la joven. Fue así como la vio, era un espectáculo horrendo, tirada en el piso del baño del tercer piso, se encontraba Kagamine Rin, con sus muñecas cortadas, sobre un charco de sangre el cual manchaba su ropa y su cabello, estaba en un estado semi-consiente, balbuceando algunas palabras en tono muy bajo, con los ojos entrecerrados, y una hoja de afeitar en su mano derecha.

Apenas vio eso, se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito, y corrió hacia la chica levantando su torso y abrazándola. Le dijo algunas pocas palabras haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, y que pediría ayuda.

¡Alguien, por favor, ayúdeme!-Gritaba entre lágrimas hacia la puerta del baño Luka, volteando a cada rato a ver si la rubia respondía, segundos más tarde apareció el conserje de la instalación, quien al ver el estado crítico de la joven llamó inmediatamente a una ambulancia, los alumnos estaban el horario de clases así que no había nadie en los pasillos que pudiera entrar en aquella escena que parecía sacada de una película de terror. Los paramédicos no tardaron en llegar, subiendo de inmediato a Rin a una camilla dentro de la ambulancia para trasladarla al hospital más cercano, siendo acompañada por la pelirosada en todo momento.

Estuvo dos horas en terapia intensiva, hasta que lograron estabilizar sus signos vitales, por suerte Luka había llegado a tiempo logrando evitar que perdiera más sangre y lograr que los paramédicos pararan el sangrado. Tuvieron que hacerle una transfusión sanguínea para lograr compensar la pérdida de sangre masiva que sufrió, pero luego de unas dos semanas en el hospital le dieron el alta y, con ayuda de Luka volvió a su hogar. Desde ese día la pelirosa tenía el temor constante de que eso vuelva a suceder, siempre se esforzó en hacer que la joven Kagamine no sufra.

Bajó la vista hacia sus antebrazos, enfocando el área de las muñecas de la chica, a pesar de que ya habían cicatrizado y las marcas habían desaparecido, al observarlas Luka podía ver las heridas cubiertas de sangre. Levantó la vista hacia los ojos celestes de la chica, haciendo que esta se enfoque el los suyos, su mirada azul llena de comprensión, preocupación y dulzura, chocó con la mirada celeste llena de inseguridad, miedo, tristeza y soledad de la rubia.

Pasarás la noche aquí, ven, vamos a comer algo, te prepararé una sopa de pollo y vegetales, para que no tengas frío, ¿Me acompañas?-Preguntó con una sonrisa la pelirosa levantándose del sofá y extendiendo su mano izquierda en dirección a su acompañante.

Gracias Luka, de verdad, eres la única persona a la cual voy a extrañar cuando me vaya-Dijo la Kagamine mientras tomaba la mano de la ojiazul y se levantaba del sofá.

Apenas escuchar esa frase Luka abrió los ojos sorprendida-¿Te vas? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?- Preguntaba velozmente la mujer atropellando las palabras.

Tranquila, Luka, me iré en las vacaciones de invierno, todavía no se cómo, pero encontraré a Len-Dijo convencida Rin.

¿Eso quiere decir que vas a…?-Intuyó Luka.

Sí, voy a volver a Tokyo-Contestó la rubia en tono decidido y feliz.

Pero, ¿Dónde te quedarás?-Trataba de que su cerebro formulara la información que acababa de recibir.

Me hospedaré en algún hotel que esté cerca de mi antigua casa, no sé si todavía viven ahí…-Respondió en tono triste la joven Kagamine.

¿Cómo piensas pagar semejante viaje?-Esta era, probablemente, la duda que tenía más preocupada a la mayor.

Mi madre tiene una caja fuerte en donde guarda mucho dinero, simplemente…-Fue interrumpida antes de que lograra terminar de hablar.

Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase-Advirtió Luka-No vas a robar, vamos a ir juntas, y seré yo quien pague el viaje y el hotel-Sentencio la pelirosada en tono serio.

Luka, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a aceptar que hagas semejante cosa por mí?-Trató de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, sin embargo ésta estaba decidida.

Nada de peros, está decidido, en la segunda semana de tus vacaciones, yo tendré las mías, ya que al ser la directora de la escuela, debo quedarme dos semanas para hacer un montón de papeleos sobre temas legales de la institución-Trató de sintetizar la explicación la Megurine.

Gracias Luka, de verdad, gracias-Le agradeció a su amiga por el sacrificio, abrazándola entre lágrimas.

No es nada, pequeña, de hecho-Se separó un poco para verla de frente-Siempre quise conocer Tokyo.

Es un lugar maravilloso, no te decepcionarás, créeme-Le dijo la Kagamine a su amiga.

Bien, está decidido, ahora-Dijo separándose de Rin-Vamos a tomar algo de sopa, parece que el frío está aumentando, y no nos vendrá mal ¿No crees?-Le propuso con una sonrisa.

Tienes razón-Le sonrió la rubia.

¿Cómo sabremos en dónde está?-Le preguntaba el rubio a la peliblanca.

Espera, no te impacientes-Le contestaba la mujer al impaciente rubio mientras buscaba entre unas estanterías llenas de libros, que aparentaban tener unos cuantos años.

No me digas eso, sabes que esperé bastante tiempo para saber algo de ella-Se defendió el Kagamine mientras trataba de adivinar que era lo que su amiga estaba buscando.

¡Aquí está!-Gritó entusiasmada la mujer, siendo callada al instante por la bibliotecaria, que se encontraba a unas estanterías de distancia.

¿Con eso sabremos donde está Rin?-Cuestionó el rubio, mirando un libro de tapa marrón, que parecía estar hecha de cuero, y que aparentaba tener varios años olvidado en ese lugar.

Este, es el _Toroku*,_ tiene registrado a todos los habitantes de Tokyo hasta el año 1990-Explicó la peliblanca.

Colocaron el libro sobre una mesa que se encontraba cerca, mientras Haku pasaba rápidamente las hojas, parando en una parte cercana al medio del libro, donde se destacaba en grande la letra "K" en mayúscula cursiva, la cual acaparaba casi toda la hoja, similar a una división de algún diccionario, y abajo se lograban ver en letras más pequeñas, apellidos y nombres de personas.

Kaai…. Kabura ….-Leía rápidamente la peliblanca pasando su dedo sobre las columnas a medida que buscaba su objetivo- Kadori …Kadoma… ¡Kagamine, aquí está!-Dijo entusiasmada la peliblanca-Kagamine Len…Kagamine León… Kagamine Lily…¡Kagamine Rin!-Gritó Haku siendo callada por segunda vez por la bibliotecaria, aunque se encontrara a unos cuantos metros de distancia, -Kagamine Rin, aquí esta, la encontré –Susurró mirando en dirección a la bibliotecaria, la cual estaba ordenando unos papeles.

¡Déjame ver!-Exclamó el rubio, con cuidado de no levantar tanto la voz, viendo en donde la albina tenía apoyado su dedo.-Kagamine Rin… nacida en Tokyo… hermana gemela de Kagamine Len… rubia … domicilio anterior… ¡Domicilio actual!...¡¿Hiroshima?!-Gritó el rubio abriendo de par en par sus ojos.

Silencio-Dijo impaciente la bibliotecaria, cansada de tantos gritos en una biblioteca pública, donde se supone que debería haber silencio.

Mi princesa, estás bastante lejos, pero por fin-Dijo Len con una sonrisa- _I found you._

Y hola, por fin pude publicar, maldita semana de exámenes, y semana de trabajos prácticos, y semana de no hacer nada, digo… semana de estar pensando que publicar….si…eso… bueno, lamento mucho la demora, de hecho solo dejare el glosario y esperare las malditas horas que quiera tardar FanFiction en publicar mi history e.e#

Toroku: registro, un registro es una unión de datos o información, de un mismo tema, en este caso sería un registro de los habitantes de Tokyo

I found you: te encontré en idioma ingles (Bitch please I'm the fucking boss, I speak English like a boss B/ xD)

Sin más que decir, Sayonara mina-san


	4. Siguiendo el mandato del corazón

Explicaciones al final, ahora, a ponerse a escribir!

¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo encontrarla, Romeo?-Preguntó burlona la albina, el simple hecho de saber que habían encontrado el paradero de la rubia le había dado el humor suficiente como para hacer unas cuantas burlas hacia el rubio, no es que a este le molestaran, al contrario, el simple hecho de saber donde vive, le hizo sentir un torbellino de emociones y un cosquilleo en el estómago, al menos ya era algo.

Créeme Haku, se exactamente que hacer-Dijo Len cerrando el libro de golpe, apretando sin querer los dedos de la mano izquierda de la peliblanca, ocasionando que dejara salir de su garganta un chillido agudo que resonó por todo el lugar, así como empezó el rubio trató de finalizarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, una señora mayor, mas no de edad avanzada, de cabello azul eléctrico atado en dos coletas que le llegaban apenas hasta los hombros, amarradas con dos listones rojos y ojos cielo cubiertos tras unos finos anteojos de marco rojo con lunares negros estaba parada frente a, lo que ella definiría como, un circo.

La peliblanca estaba con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas observando con horror la cara de la bibliotecaria como si del mismo diablo se tratase, ésta dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio, quién la observaba del mismo modo, con ambas manos sobre la boca de la mujer albina, inclinado sobre la mesa casi a punto de caerse, mientras la ojiroja tenía una mano atrapada entre el libro, y otra sobre las del rubio, como si intentaran entre los dos hacer que ese sonido desapareciera siendo completamente amortiguado por ambos, y de ser posible, que nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Ustedes dos-Habló con seriedad la bibliotecaria-¡Se van fuera de mi biblioteca, aquí se necesita absoluto silencio!-Alzó la voz harta la bibliotecaria, siendo callada por varias personas que se encontraban leyendo cerca, la vergüenza se apoderó de ella, y su rostro paso de ser normal a ser igual que el de un tomate e, imitando el gesto de los regañados, cubrió su boca con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha apuntaba hacia la salida.

Luego de ese pequeño incidente el rubio y la peliblanca se encontraban caminando, ésta última no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde se dirigían, simplemente estaba siguiendo al rubio quien no decía palabra alguna desde que salieron, o mejor dicho, fueron obligados a salir, de la biblioteca.

¿A dónde vamos?-Se atrevió por fin a preguntar la peliblanca, el rubio ni siquiera la miró, siguió caminando con paso firme y mirada decidida, pasaron algunos segundos hasta que contestó.

Al aeropuerto-Dijo con simplicidad.

¡¿Qué?!-Gritó la albina deteniendo su paso obligando al rubio a mirarle -¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! ¡¿Cómo piensas pagar un viaje hasta Hiroshima?!-Preguntó alarmada Haku, haciendo cada vez más preguntas de forma más rápida, casi haciendo que el rubio salga corriendo del lugar.

Cálmate Haku, so-

¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando mi hijo está por irse a un lugar desconocido, de repente, para buscar al amor de su vida que no es otra que su propia hermana gemela, y no me lleve con él?!-Dijo Haku.

Haku…¿Qué-No pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido otra vez por la albina.

Iré contigo-Sentenció la Yowane, Len quiso decirle que no era necesario, pero conocía a esa mujer, y cuando usaba ese tono de voz, firme y decidido, al prometer que haría algo, nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

Gracias-Se limitó a decir el Kagamine.-Gracias por apoyarme, gracias por entenderme, créeme, nunca tuve este apoyo por parte de mis padres como el que tú me estás dando ahora.

Haku sentía que iba a llorar de la emoción en cualquier momento, pero el repentino caminar del rubio la sacó de su burbuja sentimental.

Tendrás que acompañarme primero a la casa de mi padre, entre el ropero, en el fondo, tiene una reserva con mucho dinero, será suficiente para el viaje-Al escuchar esas palabras la albina palideció, si es que, considerando su blanco tono de piel, pudo haberse emblanquecido más.

No hablarás enserio-Inquirió Haku esperanzada de que el joven no estuviera hablando en serio, más en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

Créeme, Haku, nunca hablé más enserio en toda mi vida-Simplemente contestó el rubio.

Ni hablar, yo me encargo, sabes, tengo a unos tíos que viven en Hiroshima-Len detuvo su caminar para quedar de frente dándole la espalda a su amiga, para poco a poco darse la vuelta y encararla con ojos esperanzados, suponiendo lo que ésta podría decir a continuación- Hace mucho que no los visito, tienen una casa enorme, y dos habitaciones extra, pues sus hijos, mis primos, están en Francia estudiando modelaje y diseño, será una buena ocasión para visitarlos-Dijo sonriente la Yowane.

El Kagamine no podía dar crédito a lo que escucharon sus oídos, eso no era una coincidencia, el destino quiere que él vuelva a ver a su amada Rin, a su amada hermana, a su amada gemela, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Haku y, después de agradecerle, salió corriendo hacia su casa a preparar sus cosas, ya hablarían bien los detalles del viaje, pero algo acordaron, esa misma noche, a las 1:00 A.M. saldrían rumbo a Hiroshima, el motivo por el cual elegir tal hora de la madrugada era simple, Len debía de escapar de su padre, no podía dejar que lo viera irse de la casa.

Llegó a su habitación, y como si estuviese programado tan sólo para eso , bajó una maleta de la parte superior del armario, la abrió, y comenzó a meter sus cosas dentro, nada importante, ropa, cepillo de dientes, computadora, y por alguna razón, también colocó el cuadro que descansaba en su mesita de luz de Rin y él cuando eran pequeños, sólo se iban por unos días, luego de eso, volvería con su amada Rin a Tokyo y vivirían en algún lugar lejos de su padre, luego verían los detalles, eso no importaba ahora.

Por su parte Haku se encontraba emocionada, por fin tenía una excusa para salir de Tokyo y mejor aún, para ver a sus tíos, parientes de parte de su madre, únicos que le quedaban en Japón, puesto que sus primos de parte de estos estaban en Francia, más específicamente, en París, sus amados primos, IA e IO Yowane, ambos de 23 años de edad, lograron convertirse en la modelo y el diseñador más famosos de París.

De sus tíos, tenía mucho y a la vez nada para hablar, puesto que hace varios años no los veía, su tío Piko, un hombre alto, ahora debería de tener alrededor de 50 años, siempre fue una persona amable, honesta, humilde y con una actitud ciertamente infantil, cabello blanco y ojos celestes, y su tía Miki, de cabello y ojos de tonalidad roja, una mujer amable, dulce y siempre alegre, a donde quiera que vaya contagiaba su felicidad, sus hijos habían obtenido los ojos de su padre, y el cabello con una ligera tonalidad rosa-naranja, obteniendo una mezcla entre el color de cabello de ambos progenitores, IA e IO son mellizos, se parecen mucho, pero es fácil diferenciarlos, IO tiene facciones más masculinas, tanto en su rostro como en el resto de su cuerpo, e IA tenía unas facciones delicadas y una apariencia juvenil.

Miró la hora, 19:55, tenía tiempo de seguir preparando sus cosas, darse una ducha, y colocar todo en el auto, pensaba preparar algo para comer en el camino, pero sentía que algo se estaba olvidando, aunque no sabía que era con exactitud.

¿Qué es lo que me falta?-Se decía a si misma observando todo su entorno, su vista fue a parar a su certificado de biblioteca, cuando observó ese papel, se dio una palmada mental por ser tan despistada, debía de avisar a la escuela de que no podría ir por una semana…o dos…

No puedo decir que me voy de viaje, todavía no tengo mis vacaciones-La albina comenzó a desesperarse caminando en círculos dentro de la sala, cuando una idea cruzó por su mente. Rápidamente agarró el teléfono marcando el número de la escuela, el sonido del tono de llamada la estaba desesperando hasta que escuchó una voz masculina hablar.

¿Sí?-Preguntó la persona detrás del altavoz

Hola, director Ted, soy Haku Yowane, la bibliotecaria del colegio, me encuentro en el hospital debido a que tienen que operarme el estómago, no sé cuándo pueda volver a trabajar, los médicos me dicen que en una semana o dos podré volver, pero nada es seguro-Mintió con maestría la peliblanca.

Santo cielo, lo lamento mucho señorita Yowane, no se preocupe, encontraremos a un reemplazo mientras usted esté en el hospital, mejórese-La mujer sonrió, había caído en su engaño.

Muchas gracias-Cuando colgó el teléfono no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de felicidad, no tendría problemas con el trabajo, subió las escaleras para tomar una ducha en el baño del segundo piso.

Eran alrededor de las 12:20, Len se encontraba acostado en su cama, miraba el techo, luego la ventana, y el reloj, haciendo intervalos entre cada paso de unos minutos, debajo de su cama se encontraba su maleta con las cosas que iba a necesitar para el viaje, agarró su celular y le escribió un mensaje a Haku, ésta le decía que estaba preparando todo y que espere hasta que sea la 1:00 de la mañana para estar seguros, la adrenalina corría por las venas del rubio, se sentía feliz, por fin podría reencontrarse con Rin, pero también sentía pena, tristeza, se sentía mal por su padre, aunque su relación no fue la mejor en los últimos años, seguía siendo su padre, y sabía que lo que les hicieron a él y a Rin era porque querían protegerlos, pero sus mentes cerradas carentes de aceptación les hicieron cometer un error fatal.

Cuando volvió a ver el reloj eran las 12:55, se había perdido en sus pensamientos, se levantó y cuando se disponía a sacar su valija de debajo de su cama el vibrar de su celular lo alertó, se fijó en la pantalla, era un mensaje de Haku, leyó el mensaje el cual decía " _estoy por salir de mi casa, espérame adentro de ser posible, no queremos que el barrio sospeche que te estoy secuestrando_ " tenía razón, guardó en el bolsillo de su campera de cuero su celular, y con mucho cuidado tomó su maleta y abrió la puerta de su habitación, observó el pasillo y luego las escaleras, sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad así que podía ver, o por lo menos, percibir las siluetas de su entorno, bajó sin problemas las escaleras, recibió otro mensaje de Haku, estaba afuera, tenía su mano en la perilla cuando cerró sus ojos y casi sin pensarlo corrió hasta la cocina sacando de un pequeño cajón de la mesada una hoja y una lapicera. Su mano se movía por sí sola, las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de él al terminar de escribir la carta, sin perder más tiempo la dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina junto con una cadena de oro que tenía puesta, se la habían regalado sus abuelos hace unos años, y consideró que a su padre le gustaría tener aunque sea un recuerdo de él.

Una escurridiza lágrima bajaba por su mejilla derecha, se dirigió hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta divisando un auto blanco, miró hacia atrás una última vez susurrando unas palabras antes de partir.

Perdóname papá-Susurró antes de cerrar la puerta y subir con su maleta al auto de la peliblanca.

No te diré si hiciste bien o hiciste mal, confiaré en que sigues lo que tu corazón te dicta, que esto es lo que tu corazón anhela y te dice que hagas-Dijo la peliblanca para luego arrancar el auto y dirigirse hacia la ruta.

El rubio se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, miraba a través de la ventana hacia el espejo retrovisor, observaba aquella casa en la cual había crecido, aquella casa en la cual dejó sus más hermosos y dolorosos recuerdos, veía como se alejaba lentamente, ya no había vuelta a atrás, a partir de ahora no podía darse el lujo de dudar, solo seguiría lo que dicte su corazón.

Por favor, espérame-Dijo el rubio mirando hacia la luna, imaginando el rostro de su querida princesa.

La casa quedó en completo silencio, permaneció así unos segundos hasta que una puerta se abrió, dejando ver como un hombre bajaba lentamente las escaleras y se quedaba parado mirando la puerta como si de repente haya encontrado el sentido de la vida en ese pedazo de madera, desvió su mirada a la cocina, y a paso lento se encaminó hacia ella, observó por unos segundos la nota y la cadena, tomó delicadamente la cadenita de oro con una _L_ para luego lentamente comenzar a leer la nota.

" _Papá, para cuando estés leyendo esto yo ya me habré ido, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, ya no aguanto el dolor, voy a buscar a Rin, puede que a sus ojos nuestro amor les parezca repugnante, insano, inmoral… pero yo la amo con todo mi corazón a pesar de ser mi hermana, enfrentaré tierra, vientos y mareas de ser necesario, pero la voy a encontrar, mi corazón me dice que hago lo correcto, perdóname papá"_

Apretó con fuerza la cadena en su mano y la nota en su pecho mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro, tomó el teléfono y buscó en una pequeña libreta la cual contenía muchos números de teléfono, buscó en la última página, donde sólo había un número, decidido apretó con más fuerza el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su hijo.

No Len, perdóname tu-Dijo mirando al pequeño dije de _L_ que colgaba de la cadenita, decidido, marcó aquel olvidado número.

Wow ¿Tres meses ya? Como pasó el tiempo, bien, sé que muchos pensarán que soy una irresponsable por no actualizar, sin embargo, debo aclarar que yo no escribo por obligación, sinó por un simple gusto, un pasatiempo, además, yo escribo por partes, osea, un día escribo una parte, otro día voy a algún lado y me inspiro, llego a casa y sigo escribiendo, y así, no voy a entrar en detalles de mi vida personal porque sé que no les interesa en lo más mínimo, pero tengo pareja, estudio, tengo otras actividades como inglés piano, árabe y japonés, así que no tengo tanto tiempo como para actualizar cada 15 minutos, simplemente escribo cuando tengo tiempo y tengo inspiración, no les aré promesas que no pueda cumplir, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones, así que trataré de actualizar, o tratar de escribir algo cada día, también me comenzó a gustar otra pareja, LadyNoir, o Adrianette (aunque prefiero cuando son superhéroes) eso no significa que deje de lado el RinxLen o que me haya dejado de gustar, ambos me gustan y es probable que escriba sobre la pareja antes mencionada, sin más que decir, saludos desde Argentina, besos para todos

- _Diana_


	5. Primera Sombra

Vocaloid no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, Rin y Len serían gemelos y amantes oficialmente y nadie podría decir o hacer nada al respecto e.e

Continuemos…

Ring…Ring…Ring…

El teléfono sonaba y Lily corría escaleras abajo para contestar, vio el identificador de llamadas y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos, no lo podía creer, después de tantos años. Dudó en atender pero al final lo hizo.

¿León?-Se atrevió a hablar

Lily…Len se fue-Escuchó del otro lado de la línea

¡¿C-Cómo?!-Sus cuerdas vocales comenzaron a fallarle-¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

Va a buscarla-

¡¿Qué?!-No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando-Imposible, no puede saber dónde vivimos-Dijo convencida la rubia mayor.

No lo sé, pero para no hacer nada durante dos años y ahora de repente salir en su búsqueda, es porque sabe dónde están, Lily, debes hacer algo, no podemos dejar que _eso_ se repita-Habló León desde el otro lado del teléfono.

¿Qué debo hacer?-Inquirió Lily.

Deben irse, por lo menos unos días, múdense, haz algo, Len no debe saber dónde está Rin-Dicho esto colgó.

¿Le-León? ¡León espera!-Le gritaba inútilmente la rubia al aparato-Diablos, no sé qué hacer-Daba vueltas por toda la cocina pensando, hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente.

Espero que esto sea lo correcto-Se dijo a sí misma mientras marcaba un número en su celular-Perdóname Rin-¿Hola?

"Usted está saliendo de Tokyo, vuelva pronto" Leyó en voz alta aquél cartel desde el lado del acompañante. Ninguna de las dos personas que estaban en el auto se atrevían a hablar, miles de cosas pasaban por sus mentes. El silencio continuó hasta que Haku habló.

Pararemos en la estación de servicio, quédate adentro, llenaré el tanque e inmediatamente saldremos, ¿Entendido?-Preguntó Haku.

Claro-Dijo Len- Pero, ¿Por qué no puedo salir?-Preguntó curioso y algo confundido el Kagamine.

Si tu padre despertó y se dio cuenta de tu ausencia no sabemos si tiene contactos que anden buscándote-

Conociendo a mi padre, es muy probable que coloque letreros buscándome por todo Tokyo-Dijo Len suspirando.

Tal vez estén por todo Japón-Dijo Haku con un hilo de voz mirando en una dirección opuesta al camino casi haciendo que choquen de no ser porque Len tomó el volante.

¡Haku, vas a matarnos!-Dijo molesto el rubio mientras ayudaba a estacionar el auto en la gasolinera-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-Preguntó enojado el Kagamine, Haku con su mano derecha hizo girar la cabeza del chico hacia donde ella estaba viendo. Len al ver que observaba su amiga casi le da un infarto-No puedes estar hablando en serio-Dijo con la misma expresión que Haku.

En una de las clásicas pantallas gigantes de luces led que se usaban para publicidad había una foto de Len Kagamine mirando hacia el frente y en los costados tenía todos sus datos, edad, rasgos, color de ojos y cabello, fecha y día de su desaparición, mientras que debajo había un número de teléfono al cual llamar en caso de saber algo sobre su actual ubicación.

Ambos quedaron petrificados, ahora sí que tenían problemas-Mierda-Dijeron ambos. Len en un rápido movimiento se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad del auto y saltó al asiento de atrás.

Apresúrate, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes-Dijo mientras se recostaba en el piso del auto.

E-Entendido-Dijo Haku tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo-Y-Ya vengo-Dijo bajando del auto.

Todos sus movimientos eran robóticos, como si no pudiese moverse por sí misma y alguien la estuviera manejando, tal como una muñeca, o un títere. El nerviosismo de la mujer se notaba a leguas, una vez terminó de cargar el combustible pagó, subió al auto y en cuanto arrancó condujo hasta llegar a la ruta y ahí acelerar hasta 180 km/h. Al comprobar que ya era seguro se levantó y pasó por el espacio entre el asiento del conductor y del pasajero, evitando mover la palanca de cambio o el freno de mano. Una vez sentado en el asiento del pasajero se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinando su flequillo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda-Dijo Len-¿Cómo se supone que pasemos las fronteras de las ciudades hasta llegar a Hiroshima si somos fujitivos?-Preguntó Len desesperado mientras no dejaba de pasarse la mano por su flequillo.

Calma, no lo sé, pero solo tenemos que…¡DEJA DE TOCARTE EL CABELLO, ME PONES NERVIOSA!-Gritó la Yowane haciendo que Len quitara su mano de su cabello automáticamente-L-Lo siento-Se corrigió apenada.

Tengo una idea-Dijo Len mientras otra vez se pasaba al asiento trasero agarrando con fuerza la parte detrás de los asientos.

¿Qué haces?-Inquirió curiosa Haku mientras le observaba por el espejo retrovisor.

Si la policía aparece, simplemente quitaré esto, el lo que separa al baúl de los asientos*-Dijo levantando una pieza de plástico la cual estaba sobre la parte de atrás de los asientos y seguía hasta el vidrio de atrás.

Ingenioso, pero por seguridad será mejor que vayas en el asiento trasero, así te será más fácil esconderte, pero para ayudarte disminuiré la velocidad a medida que nos acerquemos así tendrás más tiempo-Dijo Haku.

Excelente-Contestó Len- ¿Te acuerdas cuando representábamos "Romeo and Cinderella" en el reino secreto?-Preguntó Len con semblante algo nostálgico.

Cómo olvidarlo-Respondió la peliblanca sonriendo.

 _¡Leneo, Leneo! ¡Apresúrate y mata a la bestia!-Gritaba una niña rubia de ojos azules, con un gorro de princesa en su cabeza._

 _Rin, ya te dije que es "Romeo" no "Leneo"-Le respondió otro rubio, exactamente igual a la niña, vestido con una armadura de cartón y una espada de plástico en su mano derecha._

 _Pero "Leneo" es la mezcla de "Len" y "Romeo"-Aclaró la pequeña con una puchero en sus delicados labios enterneciendo a su contraparte masculina- ¡Y yo soy Rinnycienta!- Dijo muy entusiasmada mientras daba pequeños aplausos._

 _Pero Rin, primero es "Cenicienta" y segundo, ella ni siquiera aparece en este cuento, es "Romeo y Julieta"-Ante el comentario del rubio la pequeña infló sus cachetes- Pero no quiero que este cuento se transforme en la tragedia de Romeo y Julieta, por eso tenemos que cambiar los personajes, así la historia cambiará y tendremos un final feliz-Dijo la pequeña con ilusión infantil- Además, "Rinnyeta" no combina, es mejor "Rinnycienta"-Explicó con entusiasmo la pequeña._

 _Es verdad-Habló una mujer peliblanca de ojos rojos-"Leneo and Rinnyrella" queda mucho mejor, reescribiremos la historia y tendremos un final feliz-Dijo la peliblanca mientras se hincaba detrás de los chicos y los abrazaba-Será nuestra propia historia._

 _Romeo and Cinderella-Dijo pensando Len-Me gusta como suena._

 _¡Ya te dije que es Leneo an Rinnyrella!-Exclamó la rubia con sus cachetes rojos e inflados._

 _Se dice "and", Rinny-Le corrigió Haku-Vamos a reescribir la historia, sigamos: La terrible bestia rugió y tomó entre sus garras a Leneo-Comenzó a actuar mientras alzaba al pequeño Len y le hacía cosquillas- ¡Ataque!-Gritó mientras el pequeño rubio se reía, siendo pronto acompañado de Rin y de la misma Haku._

En otro lugar, más específicamente en Hiroshima, una rubia peleaba como una fiera con dos hombres vestidos con algo parecido a los uniformes de los médicos de color blanco. Uno de los hombres, de cabello canoso y ojos rojo intenso, tomó a la chica desde la cintura con ambos brazos y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta una ambulancia mientras ésta seguía gritando y pataleando.

¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Yo no hice nada, no estoy loca! ¡Suéltenme malditos!-El espectáculo podía oírse por toda la cuadra, varios vecinos habían salido al oír tanto alboroto. Rin miraba desesperada hacia todos lados pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, pero no importando a quién viese, siempre desviaban la mirada, la miraban con pena o lástima o simplemente no hacían nada y se quedaban observándola en silencio, pudo ver a unos niños que salieron atraídos por el escándalo, pero la madre sin dudarlo los obligó a entrar.

Lily estaba hablando con un médico de cabellos blancos y ojos celestes mientras lloraba internamente, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Acaso todo eso valía la pena? No estaba segura, pero era por el bien de su hija, nada más le importaba, si debía venderle su alma al mismo diablo lo haría. Observaba a su hija pelear, morder, escupir, maldecir e incluso arañar a los enfermeros tratando de huir, tenía su mano derecha cubriendo su boca, estaba tan concentrada en Rin que no notó que el médico le estaba hablando.

¿Señora _Utaumasu_ *?-Le sacó de su trance la voz del médico.

Disculpe ¿Qué decía?-Preguntó avergonzada la mencionada.

La señorita será expuesta a constantes terapias, pero debido a su comportamiento hostil y segura negación al tratamiento me temo que estará internada hasta que su condición mejore y se muestre más sumisa con sus superiores, tendrá sesiones con psiquiatras y un psicólogo personal, puede ir a visitarla de lunes a jueves, los horarios dependerán de sus tratamientos y medicinas, tendrá que darnos su historial médico y el de su hija-Concluyó el médico- Si me permite, ¿Por qué quiere internar a su hija en el Hospital Psiquiátrico? Me refiero a, evidentemente tiene un problema de conducta, pero no le veo nada de malo a-

Está enamorada de su propio hermano gemelo, con el cual tuvo relaciones sexuales y concibió un hijo bastardo, intentó suicidarse en su propia escuela, no me escucha, me trata como el enemigo cuando quiero ayudarla, me odia e intentó envenenarme más de una vez-Se le adelantó la mujer mientras miraba con seriedad cómo sedaban a su hija y la metían con dificultad a la ambulancia blanca.

El médico abrió sus ojos como platos, no daba crédito a lo que oían sus oídos-Y-Ya veo, lo lamento, no debí preguntar, no se preocupe, arreglaremos lo que está mal en su hija-Dijo el médico mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la mujer rubia en señal de apoyo.

Aquello no le gustó a la mujer, "¿arreglar a su hija?" como si fuese un robot o una máquina que con sólo teclear algunas cosas y conectar cables pudiesen arreglar una falla. No. Ella no era una máquina carente de sentimientos, ella sentía, tenía emociones, por un momento sintió rabia de que aquél médico no se colocara por un momento en el lugar de su hija para ver cómo se sentía, ya podía imaginarse lo que sentía su preciosa hija, miedo, confusión, oh, su hermosa hija, pero todo esto era por su bien. "Es por su bien" repetía esa mantra mientras veía a los médicos y enfermeros subir a la ambulancia y dirigirse al manicomio. Una vez la ambulancia se fue todos los vecinos comenzaron a entrar a sus casas, Lily lentamente abrió la puerta de su hogar, al entrar sintió la misma soledad de siempre, pero sabía que ahora ya ni siquiera podría ver a su hija, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y pronto comenzaron a escurrirse por los costados de su delicado rostro, ahogó un sollozo con su mano derecha mientras se recostaba en la perta y lentamente bajaba hasta quedar de rodillas en el frío suelo. El llanto no cesaba, su garganta ardía y sus labios repetían sin cesar una frase.

¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?-Sus palabras hacían eco en la soledad de la casa- Rin, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname por favor-Repetía llorando en el suelo de la entrada.

¿A dónde se dirige señorita?-Le preguntó el oficial a la peliblanca mientras le devolvía su carnet de conducir.

A Hiroshima-Contestó la mujer mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor cómo otros oficiales observaban debajo del auto y luego a través de las ventanas el asiento trasero.

Es un viaje muy largo para ir en auto ¿Por qué no fue en tren o avión?-Preguntó algo desconfiado el oficial mientras anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta.

Voy a la casa de mis tíos, pasaré unas semanas ahí, vivo sola y no quiero dejar el auto por tanto tiempo, usted sabe, la inseguridad- Rió algo nerviosa Haku- Además, me gusta ver el paisaje de mi país-

Tiene usted toda la razón-Le respondió el oficial con una sonrisa- Espero no le moleste que revisemos el baúl- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la parte de atrás del auto.

¡N-NO! Digo, por supuesto que no, adelante-El nerviosismo de la Yowane aumentaba al igual que los latidos de su corazón mientras veía al oficial acercarse y abrir el baúl.

Al abrir el baúl vio unas seis o siete valijas y dos bolsos, encendió su linterna y comenzó a revisar de manera superficial el interior del baúl. Haku se bajó del auto y se colocó a un lado del oficial.

¿Ha-Hay algo malo?-Preguntó nerviosa.

Son muchos bolsos para alguien que va sólo, y además tan sólo unas semanas- Le dijo el oficial

Bu-Bueno, soy mujer, necesito llevar una prenda para cada ocasión que pueda presentarse, además, le llevo regalos a mis tíos, primos y sobrinos- Mintió mientras veía que el oficial llamaba a un suboficial.

Trae al perro-Le dijo al suboficial el cual asintió.

En ese momento todos los colores se le fueron de la cara, quedó casi tan pálida cómo su cabello.

El perro era un pastor alemán, el cual vestía un pequeño chaleco azul francia y un collar con placa, a simple vista parecía algo intimidante. El animal comenzó a olfatear el contenido del baúl del auto y de inmediato empezó a ladrar, todos los oficiales se miraron entre sí y luego a la peliblanca la cual no sabía que decir y probablemente se iba a desmayar en ese mismo lugar. El perro saltó al baúl y luego metió la cabeza entre unos bolsos, estuvo moviéndose por alrededor de un minuto hasta que sale con una bolsa de papas en su boca. Los suboficiales comenzaron a reír, el oficial a cargo suspira con cierto fastidio y Haku da un sonoro suspiro de alivio sin que nadie lo note.

Lo lamento señora, puede irse, lamentamos el desorden que hicimos ¡Félix! ¡Suelta eso ahora!-Le gritó el oficial al perro, el cual obedientemente soltó el paquete con las papas y lo dejó caer al suelo-Lo lamento, nuevamente, le devolveré lo que pagó por las papas-Dijo el oficial mientras sacaba su billetera, siendo detenido por la ojiroja.

¡No se moleste! Félix, ahora son tuyas, disfrútalas pequeño-Acarició gentilmente la cabeza de Félix, quien comenzó a mover su cola amigablemente, haciendo reír a la bibliotecaria-Bien, me despido, debo de llegar a la casa de mis tíos o se preocuparán por mi-Dicho esto cerró el baúl y se subió al auto.

¡Espere señora!-Le detuvo el oficial asustando a la mujer-Tenga, si la vuelven a detener para un control entréguele este papel a los oficiales, así podrá irse, es un comprobante de que ya fue revisada y que todo está en orden-Dijo entregándole un pequeño papel con el sello oficial y el escudo de la gendarmería japonesa-Buen viaje

Muchas gracias-Arrancó el auto y comenzó a alejarse, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Len salió de su escondite.

Maldición, eso estuvo cerca-Dijo el rubio mirando hacia atrás- suerte que trajiste comida, sino no sé si estaríamos camino a Hiroshima ahora mismo.

No creo que te haya detectado, esos perros están entrenados para detectar drogas o sustancias ilegales, no creo que pueda detectar personas, además, el olor de tus prendas haría imposible el que pueda diferenciarte de ellas, probablemente olfateó las papas en primer lugar-Dijo confiada Haku.

Tal vez…-Len miró por la ventana del asiento trasero, luego desvió su mirada hacia Haku con una sonrisa burlona- Así que…¿Señora, eh?-Se burló el chico.

¡Cállate!-Dijo una muy enojada Haku- No puedo creerlo ¿Acaso me vio cara de vieja? ¡Tengo veintitrés años por favor! ¡Todavía soy una señorita!-

Claro, lo que digas, pero se supone que cuando una mujer tiene hijos pasa de ser "señorita" a ser "señora"-

¿Hijos?-Preguntó mientras observaba a Len por el espejo retrovisor.

¿Ya te olvidaste de nosotros, mamá? ¿Nos abandonas a Rin y a mí?-Bromeó el rubio fingiendo estar ofendido.

Len, no digas eso ni en broma. Pero sí, ustedes son los hijos que siempre quise y nunca tuve-Le contestó mientras soltaba su mano derecha del volante y le revolvía los cabellos al Kagamine-Pronto veremos a Rin, estoy segura de que ella está bien

¿Dónde está Rin?- Le preguntaba una peliaqua a una chica de cabello y ojos amarillos.

No llega todavía, Miku-Le contestó la chica- No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que llega tarde-

Gracias Diva-Miku fue a sentarse en su lugar esperando que su amiga llegara

Miku Hatsune era la mejor amiga de Rin, tenía ojos y cabello color aqua, el cual siempre llevaba atado en dos coletas altas, era alta, pero no más que Rin, era una excelente alumna, así se habían conocido ella y Rin, pues la rubia era una muy buena alumna, pero tenía dificultades en física, llevando a que su profesora la asigne como tutora de la chica, poco a poco fueron conociéndose, luego notó la relación entre su madre y la ojiazul, esto llevó a la Hatsune a preguntarle a su nueva amiga de su historia. Rin le contó de su relación con su hermano, del incidente y del porqué su madre la trajo a Hiroshima. Lejos de asquearse la chica sintió compasión por la rubia, y desde ese momento prometió ayudarla convirtiéndose en su mejor amiga. Miku presentó a Rin a su grupo de amigas, seis chicas; Teto, Diva, Miki, Meiko, SeeU y Gumi, a todas les agradó la nueva alumna, exceptuando a Diva, quien tuvo una pequeña rivalidad con la chica, pero luego de unas semanas esa rivalidad se esfumó.

Teto ¿De casualidad viste a Rin hoy?-Le preguntó la chica de coletas a otra chica de ojos y cabello rojo, la cual llevaba atado en dos coletas similares a unos taladros.

No, no la vi hoy, pero vi a su madre, la señora Utaumasu, hablando con la directora -Le contestó la chica.

¿Lily?-Aquello no le gustó a la joven, sabía que algo andaba mal, el timbre sonó marcando el inicio de clases, sin dudarlo salió del salón de clases y se dirigió a la dirección. Ahí encontró a Luka despidiendo a la mujer rubia, la cual se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la peliaqua.

¿Dónde está Rin?-Preguntó la chica, pero sólo obtuvo un leve sollozo por parte de la mujer quien no se atrevió a mirarla y salió caminando a paso lento entre los pasillos vacíos, como si fuese un fantasma.

Luka-san ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Rin?-En este punto la chica se encontraba desesperada, y la mirada azul de la directora no hizo más que asustarla aún más.

Rin ya no vendrá, su madre la…la-No podía terminar la frase.

¡¿La qué?! ¡¿QUÉ LE HIZO A RIN Y DÓNDE ESTÁ?!-Gritó desesperada Miku.

Lily la internó, está en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Hiroshima, no sé cuánto tiempo estará allí, o si…la internaran de por vida-Contestó triste la pelirosa.

Miku estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, si antes sentía algo de pena y compasión por Lily, la madre de Rin, ahora eso se había transformado en ira y resentimiento ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a su propia hija? Corrió por los pasillos siendo seguida por Luka quien venía detrás de ella, cuando salió del colegio logró ver a Lily caminando debajo de los árboles de Sakura que habían en la entrada de la institución. Sin dudarlo retomó su carrera hacia la mujer. Viendo las intenciones de la joven Hatsune Luka aceleró su paso y logro agarrarla de la cintura deteniendo a la chica tan solo unos metros detrás de la rubia, quien se encontraba paralizada observando la escena.

¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?! ¡NO ES SU CULPA, NADA DE LO QUE PASA ES SU CULPA!-Gritaba la chica de coletas.

¡Miku, cálmate!-Trataba inútilmente de clamar a la chica.

¡No Luka, no me calmaré! ¡No es justo!-Le decía la ojiceleste.

Vamos, Miku, no vale la pena-Le susurró la pelirosa mientras comenzaban a ir de vuelta a la entrada del colegio. Pero luego de tres pasos Miku volvió a gritarle a Lily, siendo detenida nuevamente por Luka, quien la tomó de los hombros.

¡Crees que lo haces por su bien pero en realidad lo haces por tu propio bien! ¡Por el bien de tu imagen y reputación! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡ASESINA! ¡ASESINA!-Gritaba con pequeñas lágrimas de ira.

Lily abrió sus ojos como platos y retrocedió cubriendo su boca-No…No…-Dio un mal paso y cayó hacia atrás-No… es por su propio bien-Repetía en voz baja.

¡TODO ES TU CULPA, TU MISMA TE CONDENASTE A TI Y A TUS HIJOS! ¡ES TU CULPA! ¡ES TU CULPA! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA MALDITA ASESINA!-Gritaba Miku ahora siendo arrastrada por Luka quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Al voltear vio a Lily llorando desconsoladamente en el mismo lugar en que cayó, pero al hacer contacto visual con la pelirosa se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia la salida del lugar.

Una vez entraron Luka llevó a Miku directamente a la dirección, no para castigarla, sino para calmarla. Hizo que la estudiante tome asiento y le sirvió un vaso de agua el cual al principio ignoró, pero bajo la insistencia de Luka se vio obligada a beberlo. Cuando Luka estuvo segura de que la joven estaba más calmada comenzó a hablar.

Miku ¿Qué fue todo eso? Entiendo que sientes una gran estima por Rin, pero debes controlarte, si no te hubiese detenido… ¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiese podido pasar si golpeabas a esa mujer? Los demás directivos y docentes me habrían obligado a que te expulse ¿Entiendes la gravedad de eso?-Le regañó levemente la mujer.

Es su culpa-Simplemente eso contestó- Nadie tiene derecho a sufrir tanto, y menos Rin, ella no le hizo ningún mal a nadie-

Lo sé, pero…-No supo qué contestar-Puedes retirarte, diré que te sentías mal, retira tus cosas del salón y ve a casa a descansar, ten cuidado, si golpeas o le haces algo a esa mujer en la vía pública o en propiedad privada, ya será problema de la policía, podrías pasar la noche en la comisaría-Le advirtió a la chica mientras ésta salía de la dirección y cerraba la puerta, una vez se fue, suspiró y de inmediato marcó un número en su celular-¿Hola, Hospital Psiquiátrico? Mi nombre es Megurine Luka, desearía hablar con el médico a cargo de la paciente Kagamine Rin…Sí, espero, muchas gracias-

Salió del establecimiento cabizbaja pensando en lo que estaría sufriendo su amiga, nada de eso era su culpa, le daba rabia pensar en todo lo que le pasó, ella no se merecía eso, levantó su mirada al cielo inspiró profundamente y comenzó a correr, ya tenía su destino claro, estaba en el centro de la ciudad, a media hora, debía de apresurarse para llegar antes.

Haku ¿Dónde estamos y cuánto falta?-Preguntó Len algo somnoliento por haberse despertado.

Len, todavía tenemos que viajar varias horas más, estamos en Yokohama, además, no sé si tendremos que parar en algún Hotel para pasar la noche-Contestó seria Haku.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si desde Tokyo a Hiroshima son sólo cinco horas!

En tren, Len, el cual va a unos 320 k/h, en automóvil ese tiempo depende de los k/h que usemos-Aclaró Haku.

Y no pudimos tomar el tren porque mi cara estaba en todos los edificios de Tokyo si no es que en todo Japón-En ese momento una idea cruzó por la mente de la peliblanca.

Pasaremos por la farmacia en este mismo instante, tengo una gran idea-Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa confundiendo al Kagamine.

Ahí estaba, parada con sus manos en las rodillas tomando aire, estaba muy agitada. Podía leer los kanjis que decían "Hospital Psiquiátrico de Hiroshima" sintió una sensación similar a la repulsión y algo le revolvió el estómago, sin dudarlo entró en el edificio, la sala de espera era grande y estaba pintada completamente de blanco con algunos floreros y pinturas de colores claros como amarillo, aqua y verde. Se dirigió a un escritorio donde había una mujer con cabello largo negro y ojos amarillos sentada frente a una computadora.

Disculpe, quisiera visitar a una de sus pacientes-Pidió amablemente Miku.

¿Nombre?-Simplemente dijo la mujer sin desviar su vista de la computadora.

Kagamine Rin-

Por este pasillo habitación 43, tienes suerte, llegas en horario de visitas y no hay nadie con ella en este momento así que puedes pasar-Le dijo con una sonrisa la mujer- Hay un doctor al final del pasillo, pídele que te deje pasar y muéstrale esto-Le entrega una tarjeta-Pasa.

Abrió una de las dos puertas que separaban la sala de espera del salón del manicomio, los suaves colores amarillo y aqua se esfumaron dejando un blanco incandescente a medida que avanzaba escuchaba gritos, golpes y llantos de los miles de pacientes que había en ese lugar, mientras más avanzaba más se asustaba así que comenzó a correr, apenas llegó frente al médico, quien también era el guardia de ese corredor le mostró la tarjeta y le exigió que la haga pasar, comenzaron a avanzar hasta llegar frente a una gran puerta de metal con el número 43 en la parte superior, vio como el doctor sacaba una tarjeta del bolsillo de su blanca chaqueta y lo pasaba por una parte de la puerta, esta de inmediato se abrió.

Kagamine Rin, tienes visita-Anunció el médico- Pase, tiene media hora-

Muchas gracias-Dijo Miku mientras entraba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El cuarto era completamente blanco, al igual que todo el hospital, se preguntó el porqué pondrían ese color, tanto blanco podría enloquecer a cualquiera. Había una cama, una mesita de luz y en el centro de la habitación una mesa con dos sillas, todo completamente blanco, ella misma sentía que iba a enloquecer. En un costado de la cama vio a Rin, vestida con el color antes mencionado, su cabello suelto y ligeramente despeinado y su típico moño blanco, dándole la espalda.

¿Rin?-Le llamó suavemente.

¿Miku?-Contestó la mencionada volteando lentamente.

¡Por dios, Rin! ¿Cómo estás, necesitas algo?- Corrió hasta sentarse al lado de la rubia en la cama-Apenas me enteré vine corriendo a verte, lo lamento, lo lamento muchísimo-Dijo mientras la abrazaba y colocaba su cabeza contra su pecho.

¿Por qué todo esto me pasa a mí? No estoy loca, no quiero estar aquí, quiero irme, quiero volver a Tokyo, quiero irme-Lloraba desconsoladamente la chica.

Te prometo que haré lo que pueda para sacarte de aquí, ¿Entiendes?-Le dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza de la rubia-No te rindas, eres fuerte-

Más de lo que crees, hace media hora me quitaron la camisa de fuerza-Miku abrió los ojos como platos.

¡¿Te colocaron camisa de fuerza?! ¡Esos animales!-Maldijo su amiga- La naranjita era más fuerte de lo que parecía ¿Eh?-Bromeó para aligerar el ambiente y mejorar el humor de su amiga, quien rió levemente.

Debes irte Miku, tus padres se preocuparán mucho por ti, no te preocupes, no me moveré de aquí-Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí-Dicho esto ambas chicas se abrazaron.

Continuará…

Y…¡Listo! Bien, seré directa, yo, vacaciones, no llevar computadora por miedo a robo, Fin. Pero bueno, volví bitches :D y traje el tan ansiado…

Len: Ansiado por nadie…

Yo: ¡Calla! ;-; por fin "Sombras de un amor marchitado" está de vuelta pronto se revelarán más secretos del pasado de Rin, Len, León y Lily, así como también pequeños fragmentos del pasado de Miku, pero enfocando solamente en cómo se conocieron e hicieron amigas ella y Rin. Cada personaje está dotado de características humanas en lo que se refiere al comportamiento, por eso no sabrán si odiar u amar a vaaarios, muajajajaja (? Por ejemplo, Lily es bastante hipócrita, pues todo lo que hace dice hacerlo por el bien de su hija cuando lo hace por sí misma. No tengo internet así que no sé cuándo podré publicar esto. Arigatou, ¡Matta-nee minna! ¡Sayonara!

Glosario:

Utaumasu: contracción de las palabras japonesas "utau" (cantar) y "umemasu" (llenar, un sinónimo sería "nuritsubushi" pero umemasu es más directo y concuerda con utau formando el raro apellido que me acabo de inventar xD) se podría traducir cómo "La que llena con su canto" ¿Qué? Todos los Vocaloids tienen apellidos así, como Kagamine (reflexión del sonido en el espejo) Megurine, Hatsune, etc…Yo también lo quise intentar

PD: Como habrán notado yo escribo "Tokyo" en lugar de "Tokio" esto es por dos razones:

1-Anime, Vocaloid e inglés; ya me acostumbré a ver la palabra "Tokyo" en animes como "Tokyo Ghoul" en canciones como "Tokyo Zombieland" y además últimamente en mis clases de inglés estamos hablando de Japón, y la traducción es "Tokyo" en ese idioma, pues…pues eso.

2-Se me hace más cómodo, me gusta cómo se ve, no sé, simplemente me gusta, a pesar de que "Tokio" es la romanización original me gusta más "Tokyo" pero si les molesta o se les hace incómodo no tengo problema en cambiar mi manera de escribir


End file.
